Mephistopheles
Mephistopheles is the father of Blackheart who tricked Johnny Blaze into selling his soul, which turned him into Ghost Rider. Biography ''Ghost Rider Mephistopheles is a powerful demon lord, master of Hell, who, in Old West found a way to improve his power and influence with the contract of San Venganza, a town in which he managed to corrupt every single soul (one thousand). He ordered the Ghost Rider of the time, Carter Slade, to bring the contract to him, but Slade, understanding the power the demon would gain from it, stole it and flee. In the present days, Mephisto contacts a young stunt, Johnny Blaze, whose father is dying because of lung cancer. He makes a deal with the boy: his soul in exchange of his father's life. Johnny, sckeptical, accepts. The very next day, Barton is cured from his illness. But Mephistopheles tricks Johnny and, in the following show, he makes Barton fall from his motorcycle, killing him. He later appears to Johnny, reminding him that his soul belongs to the devil, now, and that he will claim it, sooner or later. Years after, Mephisto comes back to Johnny: his son, Blackheart, is opposing him and is searching for the power hidden in the contract of San Venganza for becoming more powerful then him and ruling the Hell Realm instead of him. Mephisto transforms Johnny into the Ghost Rider, Hell's bounty hunter, and orders him to bring Blackheart to Hell, alive. Johnny cannot do anything but accept. At the end of the fight between Ghost Rider and Blackheart, Mephisto appears, claiming his son's body for himself and bringing it back to Hell. He offers Johnny freedom from his curse, since he's ended his utility, but Johnny refuses, wanting to use the Ghost Rider powers against Mephisto himself. Angered, Mephisto comes back to Hell with Blackheart. Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance ''To be added Relationships *Blackheart - Son, enemy. *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider - Subordinate, enemy. *Carter Slade/Caretaker - Ex subordinate, enemy. *Danny Ketch - Enemy. *Carrigan - Ally, who he turned into Blackout Behind the scenes This article doesn't have any behind-the-scenes information about this character. Please add some! Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 films) **''Ghost Rider'' (First appearance) - Peter Fonda **''Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance'' - Ciarán Hinds Trivia *In the comics, the character has a more demonic appearance, while in the movie he only appears in his human form. His shadow, anyway, appears more similar to the comics' form. *In the comics the full name of the character, Mephistopheles, is used rarely, while in the movie his "nickname", Mephisto, common in the comics, is never used. *Johnny Blaze's Harley Davidson, in the movie, is identical to the "Captain America", Peter Fonda's motorcycle in Easy Rider. *There are two deleted scenes featuring Mephistopheles: in the first one, he confronts Blackheart at the very moment he leaves Hell, but his lack of power in the human world prevents him from bringing him back with him. In the second one, he shouts to Johnny Blaze for having killed his son, while he wanted him back alive (the scene was pointless, since, either alive or dead, Blackheart has to come back to Hell). Gallery ''Ghost Rider'' ghost-rider-7.jpg 007GSR_Peter_Fonda_018.jpg|Mephistopheles' demonic smile 45299163.jpg|Mephistopheles giving Johnny Blaze his powers as the Ghost Rider ''Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance'' The devil1.jpg|Mephistopheles on the ground. The devil2.jpg|Ghost Rider roars in Mephistopheles' face. Devil42.jpg|Mephistopheles. Devil56.jpg|Mephistopheles giving the power to Carrigan who becomes Blackout 642426887.jpg|Mephistopheles with some armed men. Category:Ghost Rider characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased